Multiple services operators (MSO) use community access television (CATV) network infrastructure for carrying television content signals and video on demand (VoD) signals, among other types. Typically, multiple set-top boxes are installed in a customer's premise to allow content to be viewed in multiple rooms within the premise. Digital video recorders (DVRs) and personal video recorders (PVRs) have allowed users to record programs for later viewing, thereby time-shifting their television viewing. In general, the amount of content available for viewing or recording is limited by the number of tuners in a set-top box installed at the customer's premise. It is desirable to provide users with the ability to move from room to room within a premise and seamlessly access content throughout the premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.